February 5, 2010 Smackdown results
The February 5, 2010 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, it was taped on February 2, 2010 at the FedEx Forum in Memphis, Tennessee. Summary Chris Jericho said tonight was supposed to be his night. Chris said he should be standing there victorious and triumphant, the Royal Rumble 2010 winner. Chris said that honor has been taken away from him, and as a result, so has the main event of WrestleMania. Chris said he has been preparing for that night since he beat 4 men in the same night at the last WrestleMania. Chris said he has been carefully constructing his return to the main event for the last 10 months, but at Sunday it was taken away from him in 10 seconds, Edge! Chris said Edge was entered into the Rumble under false pretenses, yet allowed himself to be crowned as the winner even though he didn't deserve it, Chris deserved it! Chris said while Edge was at home rehabbing, Chris has been carrying the entire company on his back! Chris said just because Edge is back for 5 minutes that's all anyone can talk about. Chris said what they fail to remember is that Edge is a con artist, just like all of them. Chris said Edge is the same man who has no heart, no passion, no fire. Chris said Edge was selfish enough to walk out on Chris when they were tag team champions, yet Edge is going onto the main event, while Chris has nothing! Chris said he is too good to settle for nothing! Chris said Teddy Long tells him he has to qualify to be in the Elimination Chamber match. Chris said he doesn't qualify for anything. Chris said Teddy better get out there and fix everything, because he is the face of SmackDown! Teddy Long didn't come so Chris continued to call for him. Chris said he would go back there and get him. Chris began walking up the ramp and backstage. Chris started yelling at people to tell him where Teddy Longs office was. Chris barged into Teddy Long's office and someone was sitting there reading the paper. Chris pulled it away revealing Edge! Edge said Chris had the same look on his face that he had after being eliminated on Sunday! Edge said Chris was the reason he came back, and that he created a monster. Chris said if he created the monster, he could also slay it. Edge said Chris would regret that he came back. Edge said tonight he wants to celebrate, so tonight he is bringing back The Cutting Edge, and his guest will be The Undertaker! Chris said he would be watching. John Morrison tried to attack both of them at the same time and got knocked down by Drew. Kane went for the double chokeslam but Drew and Morrison reversed it into a suplex. John threw Drew and himself over the top rope (commercial time!). When the show returned Morrison was out of the ring leaving Drew and Kane to duke it out. Kane almost got the 3 but Morrison got back in the ring and broke it up. Kane climbed to the top rope after a big boot on Drew but Morrison kicked him right in the head! Drew clotheslined Morrison out of the ring again. Drew tried for the superplex but Kane knocked him away and got off the turnbuckle. Kane went for the chokeslam but Morrison ran in and springboard kicked Kane right between the eyes! Morrison took care of both Kane and Morrison and hit his sick tornado DDT like move on Drew! Kane threw Drew out of the ring and Morrison tried for the DDT on him, but Kane reversed it into a sidewalk slam. Kane hit the top rope lariat and got prepared for the chokeslam. Drew hit Kane with the IC title (match randomly became no DQ) and hit the Futureshock! Drew went for the pin but Morrison kicked him in the face, and then hit starship pain for the 3! R-Truth did his corner cartwheel duck routine but Mike Knox hit a running cross body block! Knox body slammed Truth and hit a knee to the face for 2. Knox charged at Truth but Truth pulled down the top rope sending Knox over. Truth then jumped onto him! Truth went for the axe kick inside but Knox dodged it. Truth won by hitting his weird spinning shoulder block to somehow win! They showed some footage of RAW after it went off the air of Batista destroying John Cena.. CM Punk said without him there is no them. Punk said without him there is no Straight Edge Society. Punk said he steps into the ring with Batista tonight. Punk said he has seen what Batista has done to Bret Hart and John Cena, and that Batista wants to end his crusade. Punk said he has protected both of them as they followed him, but Punk said he needs to know what they're willing to do to protect him. Serena said anything, and Luke Gallows said he would stick his head in the fire to preserve their salvation. Batista just leaned back and watched Punk for a while, and then walked away! They showed Matt Hardy getting ready for his weekly squashing. Matt walked up to Maria and said he wanted to congratulate her for Celebrity Apprentice. Hardy said he loved that show but not to tell anyone. He then left, leaving his pointless plug behind with Maria. Matt Hardy started off in control, back-dropping Jericho over the top rope and doing a clothesline off the apron, but Jericho took over after kicking Hardy into the steel steps. Hardy somehow nearly got counted out from that, but managed to get in at 9. Hardy and Jericho fought back and forth and Jericho nearly got 3 with a lionsault. Hardy hit the side effect for 2, and Jericho hit a roll up with his feet on the ropes for 2! Jericho tried to lock in the walls of Jericho but Hardy turned it into a roll up. Hardy went for the twist of fate but Jericho grabbed onto the ropes to get out of it, and then hit the code breaker for 3! Mickie James said ever since she was traded to SmackDown!, Michelle McCool and Layla have made it their mission to embarrass her week after week. Mickie said she would be lying if she said their jokes didn't hurt. Mickie said on Sunday she did it. She proved that by rising above and being true to yourself, and being real is what a true champion is about. Mickie said for anyone who tries to cut you down, what goes around comes around. Beth Phoenix came down to the ring. Beth said while Mickie was busy celebrating her victory, Beth was out making history by being in the Rumble match with 29 grown men (second women entered Royal Rumble since Chyna). Beth said she's proud of Mickie for standing up for what she believes in, but not to think for 1 second that Beth won't take that Women's championship any time, and any place that she wants. Mickie said if Beth wants a match, all she has to do is ask! Vickie Guerrero came out yelling excuse me. Vickie said she was sorry, but this wasn't happening. Vickie said she is the SmackDown! consultant, and she will determine if there is a match or not. Vickie said since both of them feel like competing, they will face the true #1 contender, Michelle McCool, and her friend Layla in a tag match, now! Beth Phoenix and Michelle McCool started off. Beth dominated Michelle for a few moments but Michelle drop kicked Beth in the left leg. Michelle started dragging Beth around attacking her leg. Layla yelled for a tag so Beth walked over to her and knocked her off the apron! Beth tagged in Mickie and then decked her right in the face! Beth decked Michelle in the face next and then walked away. Michelle crawled over to Layla and tagged her in. Layla went for the pin but Mickie rolled her up for the 3! Beth and Mickie stared each other down. They labeled this segment Cryme Tyme word up. They said today's word was King, and then read the dictionary definition. Shad said he was happy the word was king, because they're in Memphis Tennessee, home of many great kings. Shad said there's the king of blues, B.B. King, the king of rock and roll, Elvis Presley, and the king of the WWE, Jerry Lawler. Jerry showed up to partake in lame comedy hour. They said it was good to be the king, and then thankfully ran out of time. They started off with some fast-paced cruiserweight like action, which ended when Rey Mysterio threw Dolph Ziggler out and jumped on him (people being thrown out of the ring seems to be the theme for tonight). They got back in the ring and Rey went for a cross body block but Dolph drop kicked him in midair! Rey got the 619 set up but Dolph hastily got out of the ring. Dolph connected the superplex(a move that barely ever seems to connect) to take over. Dolph catapulted Rey onto the turnbuckle and Rey jumped off then toe dragged Dolph into the turnbuckle. Dolph went for a sunset flip powerbomb but Rey rolled out of it and kicked Dolph in the face for 2. Rey ran around Dolph a bit and springboarded off the ropes into a powerslam! Dolph hit a famouser for another 2. Dolph went for a belly to back suplex but Rey countered it into a roll up for 3! Edge said it was good to be back. Edge said it feels good to be on SmackDown!, and it feels great to be back home. Edge said back in July he tore his Achilles tendon, but every ounce of energy and all that pain was worth it to get back for this very moment! Edge said he defied doctors odds by being back earlier then he is supposed to be, and because of it, he is on the road to the main event at WrestleMania! Edge said at WrestleMania, he could face Undertaker. Or he could face the WWE Champion Sheamus. Edge said the same guy who decided to come up and get in his face. They showed footage from RAW of Edge beating up Sheamus. Edge started to say it was fun when Jericho came out! Jericho said if Edge wants to talk about waiting for this moment, Jericho was waiting for his moment at WrestleMania but Edge took it away from him. Edge said Jericho didn't deserve to win because Edge threw him out! Jericho reminded him that he is the face of SmackDown! Edge said he isn't anymore and its his own fault, Edge said he wanted to take a possible career ending injury, and make it a punchline. Edge said he wanted to make Jericho eat his words. Edge said he had to watch Jericho for the last 8 months on TV, and is sick of his cheap suits, his catchphrase, and the dumb look he always has on his face! Straight Edge Society came out! Punk said they almost looked beautiful out there, showing their tragic flaws for the whole world to see. Punk said he is better than everybody. Punk said they both looked like two pill popping junkies arguing over who gets the last fix. Punk said its not about those two egomaniacs, its about the Elimination Chamber, and The Undertaker. Punk said when you talk about The Undertaker, you talk about spotlight, and who had more time under the spot light with The Undertaker then himself? Punk said while Edge was on vacation Punk became the first superstar in history to make Undertaker tap out. Punk said that is something Edge never has or never will done, same with Jericho. Punk said he also became the first man brave enough to look the WWE Universe in the face, and challenge them to live one nation under Punk, indivisible, with integrity and sobriety for all! Punk said if either of those two cowards needs further evidence that straight edge means he is better than them, to look no further than the Elimination Chamber. Punk said he will win, and become the first ever 4 time straight edge world champion. The lights went out and Undertakers music came on! The lights came back on and Edge and Taker knocked everyone out of the ring! Edge and Taker stared each other down as the show went off the air. Results ; ; * John Morrison defeated Kane and Drew McIntyre in a Triple Threat Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match (8:52) * R-Truth defeated Mike Knox in an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match (1:35) * CM Punk defeated Batista by Count-out in an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match (1:48) * Chris Jericho defeated Matt Hardy in an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match (7:00) * Mickie James & Beth Phoenix defeated Layla & Michelle McCool (2:36) * Rey Mysterio defeated Dolph Ziggler in an Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match (11:12) * Dark Match: The Undertaker © defeated Batista to retain the World Heavyweight Championship Commentators * Matt Striker * Todd Grisham Ring Announcer * Tony Chimel Image Gallery Jericho seeks Justice 2.5.10 Smackdown 1.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 2.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 3.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 4.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 5.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 6.jpg John Morrison v Kane v Drew McIntyre 2.5.10 Smackdown 7.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 8.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 9.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 10.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 11.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 12.jpg R-Truth v Mike Knox 2.5.10 Smackdown 13.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 14.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 15.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 16.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 17.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 18.jpg CM Punk v Batista 2.5.10 Smackdown 19.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 20.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 21.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 22.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 23.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 24.jpg Exclusive Raw footage 2.5.10 Smackdown 25.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 26.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 27.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 28.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 29.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 30.jpg Chris Jericho v Matt Hardy 2.5.10 Smackdown 31.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 32.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 33.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 34.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 35.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 36.jpg Mickie James & Phoenix v Layla & McCool 2.5.10 Smackdown 37.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 38.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 39.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 40.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 41.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 42.jpg Rey Mysterio v Dolph Ziggler 2.5.10 Smackdown 43.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 44.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 45.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 46.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 47.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 48.jpg Return of the Cutting Edge 2.5.10 Smackdown 49.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 50.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 51.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 52.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 53.jpg 2.5.10 Smackdown 54.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! External links * WWF Smackdown #546 at CAGEMATCH.net * Smackdown #546 on WWE Network Category:2010 television events